PROJECT SUMMARY The Wisconsin Head and Neck SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) will provide Pilot Project funding to support new, innovative and high impact research in Head and Neck Cancer (HNC). A coordinated process through the HN SPORE Administrative Core (Admin Core) will ensure that an effective and efficient mechanism is in place to successfully solicit, review, select, advise, and monitor DRP projects to ensure that resources are used effectively. The HN SPORE DRP funding will provide financial support to highly meritorious applications to conduct translational research focused on 1) diagnosis of HNC, 2) identification of novel biomarkers and imaging modalities in HNC or HNC progression, 3) understanding disease-causing mechanisms in HNC, 4) treatment of HNC, and 5) prevention of HNC. The DRP will supplement and enhance an existing mechanism at the University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC), which supports early cancer explorations and translational research collaborations through Pilot Projects and Multi-Investigator Planning Grants as part of the discovery translation mission of the UWCCC. The DRP will have an annual budget of $200,000 ($75,000 from the HN SPORE and $125,000 in matching institutional funds) to provide up to four projects with $50,000 in annual direct costs. The long term goal of the Wisconsin Head and Neck SPORE DRP will be to stimulate new research that leads to a reduction in the incidence and mortality rates of HNC. This process will include (a) publicizing the availability of DRP funds in translational HNC research in order to solicit projects that are innovative, high risk/high impact, and have significant potential for reducing HNC incidence, morbidity, mortality or for increasing survival; (b) defining criteria for the competitive selection of meritorious projects; (c) developing a peer-review mechanism for scoring and ranking competing applications; (d) providing funds for HNC developmental research, and (e) developing an effective evaluation process to monitor, mentor and ensure success of funded projects. The DRP will ensure efficient, progressive and successful conduct by investigators consistent with the program goals and HN SPORE mission, designed to provide a multidisciplinary interactive environment for collaboration and the fostering of translational research ideas.